Tool boxes are likely almost as old as tools themselves. Tool boxes come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some tool boxes are single function tool boxes that are designed to hold a particular tool, for example a drill or a hand saw. Others are designed to hold a plurality of one type of tool part. Still others are designed to hold a plurality of different tools and/or tool parts.
Typically the tool boxes designed to hold a plurality of different tools and tool parts try to maximize the number of tools in a predetermined space. Accordingly, the tools and tool parts are positioned with an eye to space utilization rather than tool functionality. Accordingly the drill bits may be mixed with screwdriver bits and/or sockets. This intermingling of the tool parts often makes the tools and the tool box difficult to use. As well, since the tool parts are arranged as close together as possible they are often difficult to remove and replace. As well, if certain tools are needed for a particular task the user either has to obtain each tool individually or the user has to take the entire tool box to the particular task.
Some tool boxes have been suggested which use magnets to hold the tool or tool parts in position. However, the prior art does not show a tool box that holds tool trays in place with magnets. Further none of the prior art shows a tool box with a plurality of removable tool trays each adapted to hold particular tools or tool parts.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a tool box that is easy to use, versatile and holds a plurality of different types of tools and tool parts. Further it would be advantageous to provide a tool box that has a plurality of different trays, each designed to hold a different set of tools or tool part, that may easily be removed and repositioned in a tool box.